Captain Hook/Gallery
Images of Captain Hook. External Galleries Promotional Imagery Hook promo-jake's neverland rescue.jpg Captain Hook.jpg 8889_hook_cardboard_Cutout_1209.jpg|Hook and Smee Jake Neverland Pirates.jpg Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates promo02.jpg BattleForTheBook poster.jpg TinkJakeHook-Battle for the Book promo art.png Peter Pan Returns cover art.jpg Jakevshook-promo02.jpg Jake's Birthday Bash!03.jpg Jake's Birthday Bash! promo02.jpg jake&Hook-promo.png Jake&Hook-Jake and the neverland pirates.jpg Captain HookSmee&Tick-Tock.jpg 25646.jpg 05376 1.jpg Hook_Smee4.jpg Jake - Birthday Bash.jpg Jake-group promo.jpg Hook promo solo.jpg Jake and the Never Land Pirates promo01.jpg Disney Junior Villains.jpg Spin-offs ''Jake's Never Land Pirate School'' Hook'sHook-Playing with Skully.jpg Pulley Hook -playing with skully02.jpg ''Jake's Buccaneer Blast '' Hook-Hideout Hijinks.jpg HookSmee&Peter Pan-The Never Land Pirate Pieces of Eight01.jpg HookSmee&Tick-Tock-The Golden Pirate Pyramid02.jpg HookSmee&Tick-Tock-The Golden Pirate Pyramid01.jpg Hook&Smee-The Golden Pirate Pyramid03.jpg Hook&Smee-The Golden Pirate Pyramid02.jpg Hook&Smee-The Golden Pirate Pyramid01.jpg Bucky-Hideout Hijinks03.jpg Jake Hook&Bucky-Hideout Hijinks.jpg Bucky-Hideout Hijinks.jpg Groupshot -The Never Land Pirate Pieces of Eight.jpg Peter Pan&Hook-The Never Land Pirate Pieces of Eight01.jpg Hook&Smee -The Never Land Pirate Pieces of Eight.jpg Hook &Smee-The Never Land Pirate Pieces of Eight01.jpg Hook&Smee -The Never Land Pirate Pieces of Eight02.jpg Hook&Smee -The Never Land Pirate Pieces of Eight03.jpg Hook -The Never Land Pirate Pieces of Eight.jpg Hook -The Never Land Pirate Pieces of Eight02.jpg Hook -The Never Land Pirate Pieces of Eight03.jpg HookSmee&Tick Tock-The Never Land Jungle Speedway.jpg Groupshot -The Never Land Pirate Pieces of Eight02.jpg Hook&Smee-Pirates on Ice.jpg Hook-Pirates on Ice.jpg ICe Cube Canyon-Jake's Buccaneer Blast.jpg Hook&Smee-Pirates on Ice03.jpg Hook-Pirates on Ice02.jpg Hook&Smee-Pirates on Ice02.jpg Hook&Smee-Stormy Seas02.jpg Hook&Smee-Belch Mountain.jpg Hook&Smee-Buccaner Blast02.jpg Hook-Hideout Hijinks03.jpg Hook&Smee-Buccaner Blast.jpg Hook Smee &Tick Tock Croc-The Treasure of Belch Mountain.jpg Hook&Tick Tock Croc-Hideout Hijinks02.jpg Hook&Tick Tock Croc-Hideout Hijinks.jpg Hook&Smee-The Big Golden Tiki Treasure02.jpeg Hook-Hideout Hijinks02.jpg HookSmee&Tick-Tock Croc-The Never Land Pirate Pieces of Eight.jpg Hook&Smee-The Big Golden Tiki Treasure.jpg Hook-The Treasure of Belch Mountain02.png Hook-The Treasure of Belch Mountain01.png Hook&Smee-Stormy Seas.jpg Hook&Smee-Jake's Buccaneer Blast.jpg Hook&Smee-The Golden Pyramid.jpg|Hook and Smee as they appear in the spinoff Jake's Buccaneer Blast Theme parks and other live appearances JakeHookSharky&Bones.JPG Hook& Tick-Tock-Disney Junior Live Pirates and Princesses show.jpg Disney Junior Live Pirate and Princess Adventure.jpg Disney-Junior-Live-Pirate-and-Princess-Adventure-Jake and the neverland gang.jpg Disney-Junior-Live-Pirate-and-Princess-Adventure cast.jpg Hook & Smee-Disney Junior Live02.jpg Hook & Smee-Disney Junior Live.jpg Hook-Disney Junior Live.jpg Disney-Junior-Live-Pirate-and-Princess-Adventure-Jake_and_the_neverland_gang03.JPG Disney-Junior-Live-Pirate-and-Hook&Smee.JPG Hook,Smee ,Sharky&Bones-Live.jpg Disney-Junior-Live-Pirate-and-Princess-Adventure-Hook and crew.jpg Disney-Junior-Live-Pirate-and-Princess-Adventure-Jake and the neverland gang02.jpg Hook-Disney Junior Live on Tour.jpg Hook&crew-Disney Junior Live-Pirate & Princess Adventure.jpg Hook&crew with Tick-Tock-Disney Junior Live-Pirate & Princess Adventure.jpg Hook&crew -Disney Junior Live Pirate & Princess Adventure.jpg Disney-Junior-Live-Pirate-and-Princess-Hook.jpg Hook&Smee-Disney Junior Live.jpg Hook&Smee-Disney Junior Live02.jpg DavidJakeHook&Smee.jpg Hook Colin Ford and Madison Pettis.jpg Disney-junior-live-on-stage.jpg Hook-Disney Junior Live on Tour01.jpg Printed Media Jake-and-the-never-land-pirates-X mark the Croc page02.jpg Surhf in turf01.jpg Surhf in turf02.jpg Jake and the Never Land Pirates- The Key to Skull Rock book.jpg Jake-and-the-never-land-pirates-X mark the Croc page03.jpg Jake-and-the-never-land-pirates-All hands on Hook.jpg Hook-Skipping Day.jpg Hook&Smee-Skipping Day.jpg After while crocodile.JPG X Marks the Croc!.JPG Tiptoe Pass- First Look and Find book.jpg Jake's Birthday Bash Book01.jpg Skipping day page.jpg Pirate Campoutpage02.jpg Battle for the book page03.png Hook&Smee-Bucky Makes A Splash.jpg Hook&smee-Save Me Smee!01.jpg Hook&Smee-Save Me Smee!02.jpg The Pirate Pup Picture Viewer03.jpg The Pirate Pup Picture Viewer02.jpg Hook's Treasure Cave.jpg HookSmee&Tick-Tock-The key to Skull Rock02.png HookSmee&Tick-Tock-Surfin' Turf book.png HookSmee&Tick-Tock-Surfin' Turf book03.png HookSmee&Tick-Tock-Surfin' Turf book02.png HookSmeeTick-Tock&Bucky-The key to Skull Rock.png Hook&Smee-The key To SkullRock02.png Hook&Smee-The key To SkullRock01.png Hook&Smee-Surfin' Turf book02.png Hook&Smee-Surfin' Turf book.png Groupshot-Surfin' Turf book.png Mama hook knows best.JPG Groupshot-Save Me, Smee!.jpg HookJake&Cubby-The key to Skull Rock book.png Jake&crew with Hook-The Key to Skull Rock book.png SkullyHook&Smee-The key to Skull Rock page01.png IzzyJakeHook&Smee-Surfin' Turf book.png Jake Saves Bucky book06.jpg Jake Saves Bucky book04.jpg Jake Saves Bucky book03.jpg The Jolly Roger-First Look and Find book.jpg Pirate Island-First Look and Find book.jpg HookSkullyIzzy&Marina-Surfin' Turf book.png Hook&Tick-Tock Croc-RockTheCroc01.png Captain Jake - The Great Never Sea Conquest.jpg Hook&crew-Pirate Campoutpage03.png Mama Hook Knows Best A Pirate Parent’s Favorite Fables-page01.png Hook&Smee-After while crocodile.png Mama Hook Knows Best A Pirate Parent's Favorite Fables-page0.jpg Hook&Smee-Save Me, Smee!.png Mama Hook Knows Best A Pirate Parent’s Favorite Fables-page03.png HookSmee&Tick-Tock-X Marks the Croc.png App Shopper- Disney Junior Magazine page.jpg Pirate Tales.jpg The Pirate Games page03.png The Great Never Sea Conquest page01.png Hook&Mama Hook-A Pirate Parent's Favorite Fables.jpg Hook Smee&Tic Toc-after a while crocodile.JPG Groupshot- after a while crocodile.jpg Bucky Race-Jake Saves Bucky page.png Winter Never Land book.jpg Pirate campout page.jpg HookSmee&Tick-Tock-Save Me Smee.png JATNP-Save-me-Smee-p24-25.jpg JATNP-Save-me-Smee-p12-13.jpg JATNP-Save-me-Smee-p20-21.jpg Bucky-My First Look Find Jake and the Neverland Pirates.jpg The Missing Spyglass.jpg Mama Hook Knows Best A Pirate Parent’s Favorite Fables-page04.jpg Mama Hook Knows Best A Pirate Parent’s Favorite Fables-page03.jpg Merchandise Jake and the Never Land Piratesfigures.jpg W5260-Jake-and-Never-Land-Pirates-Pirate-Packs-d-1.jpg Hook&Tick-Tock Toy.jpg Jake and the Never Land Pirates plushs.png LEGO-Duplo-10514-Jakes-Pirate-Ship-Bucky.jpg Jake and the neverland pirates figures.jpg Hook&crew-shirt.jpg Jake & The Neverland Pirates - Who Shook Hook The Game.jpg Disney Jake and the Never Land Pirates Toddler Boy's Tee.jpg Jake-T shirt11.jpg Jake-T shirt10.jpg Hook-duplo.jpg LEGO-DUPLO-Jake-Beach-Racing-10539-Building-Toy-0-0.jpg JakeHookCroc.jpg JollyRogerBox.jpg Sail-n-roll-hook.jpg Jake's Skull Phone.jpg Hook&Tick-Tock-Treasure Snatcher.jpg Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates Figure.jpg Jake's Lost Stroy Quest.png JAKE GAME READYSETHOOK.jpg Hook&Jake-Super Pirate Powers.png A Treasure for Mama Hook.jpg Jake's Lost Stroy Quest02.jpeg Hook Yer Pirate Name.png Disney Jr. CAPTAIN JAKE and the NEVERLAND PIRATES wall sticker.jpg Puttin' Pirates.jpg Hook a Merry Winter Treasure Hunt.jpg JakeNever Land Games.jpg Jake's Treasure Hunt game.jpg JAKE And The Never Land Pirates- The Great Pirate Pyramid.jpg Bucky's Halloween Haunt02.jpg Jakes-treasure-trek02.jpeg Pirates Captains' Compas.jpg Jake's Never Land Pirate Schoolapp02.jpeg Hook-Cubby´s Climb of Courage.jpeg groupshot-Izzy's Flying Adventure.jpeg Bath toy-hook.jpg Hook's Cakey Bakey Stack.jpeg Super pirate powers.jpg Hook&Smee- Ready,Set.Hook.jpg Hook&Smee-Puttin' Pirates.jpeg Hook-Puttin' Pirates.jpeg Hook&Smee-Hook's Cakey Bakey Stack.png Hook&SKully-Izzy's Flying Adventure.png Hook&Smee- Band Aid Bandages.jpg Mama-hook-comes-to-jake-and-the-neverland-pirates.jpg HookSmee&Mama Hook- A Treasure for Mama Hook01.jpg Category:Character Galleries